The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate transfer container configured to accommodate a plurality of substrates, a gas purge monitoring tool configured to monitor a gas purge process of the substrate transfer container, and semiconductor manufacturing equipment including the substrate transfer container and the gas purge monitoring tool.
Semiconductor wafers are high-precision products that should be carefully stored and transferred to prevent contamination or damage that would otherwise be caused by external contaminants or physical impact. Particularly, careful attention is required when storing or transferring wafers to avoid contamination of the surfaces of the wafers by impurities such as dust, moisture, and organic matter. For these reasons, when storing or transferring wafers, it is necessary to house the wafers in a separate container for protecting the wafers from external physical impact and contamination.